pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue Ranger's New Groove (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Human Kuzco Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Pacha Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Yzma Orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Kronk Ultraman King.jpg|Ultraman King as Angel Kronk JumKiller.png|Jum Killer as Devil Kronk Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Chicha Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Chaca Scrappy Mouse.jpg|Scrappy Mouse as Tipo Drutt.jpg|Drutt as Bucky Penguin's March.jpg|Penguin's March as Jaguars Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Theme Song Guy Jungle emperor leo kimba 114 1280.jpg|Kimba as Old Man Kasper Kat in Universal.jpg|Kasper Kat as The Man for Bride Choosing Bartok.gif|Bartok as Peasant near Yzma E.t.alien.jpg|E.T. as Misty the Llama Gadget-hackwrench-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-9.83.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Mudka's Meat Hut Chef Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty.jpg|Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty as The Birthday Singers Horses.jpg|Horses as Llamas Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg|Tom and Jerry as 2 Men at Checkboard Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: * Human Kuzco - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Llama Kuzco - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Kuzco (Bird) - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Kuzco (Whale) - Ecco the Dolphin * Pacha - Mighty Mouse * Yzma - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) * Yzma (Kitten) - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Kronk - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Angel Kronk - Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) * Devil Kronk - Jum Killer (Jumborg Ace and Giant) * Kronk's Scouts - Fimbles Characters and Care Bears Characters * Chica - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Chaca - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) * Tipo - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) * Bucky - Drutt (The Trap Door) * Jaguars - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) * Theme Song Guy - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Old Man - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * The Man for Bride Choosing - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Peasant for Yzma - Bartok (Anastasia) * Misty the Llama - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * The Birthday Singers - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty * 1st Guard - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Brides - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Laa Laa (Teletubbies), Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day/Conker's Live and Reloaded), Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) and Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * 2nd Guard - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Announcer for Pacha - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) * Crocodiles - Spiders (Jumanji) * Scorpions - Fleas (Leo the Lion) * Bats - Mosquitoes (Jumanji) * Bees - Bees (Honkey I Shunk the Kids) * Bird Bingo - Willie Wagtail (Dot and the Kangaroo) * Man giving thumps up - Sid (Ice Age) * Llamas - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) * 2 Men at Checkboard - Tom and Jerry * The Woman with Pinata - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * The Children with Pinata - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound), Rita the Fox (Hugo: The Movie Star), Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Guards - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * The Guard in Warthog Form - Hobie (Barbie as Rapunzel) * The Guard in Lizard Form - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) * The Guard in Ostrich Form - Tookie (George of the Jungle) * The Guard in Gorilla Form - Donkey Kong * The Guard in Octopus Form - Gezora (Space Amoeba) * The Guard In Cow Form - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios